


With Full Volume

by tspofnutmeg



Category: Haikyuu!!, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Karasuno as x-wing pilots, X-Wing(s), crossover fic, introduction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tspofnutmeg/pseuds/tspofnutmeg
Summary: No one believed Hinata would ever learn to fly, much less become a snubfighter pilot.





	With Full Volume

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for my love, Lizzie <3
> 
> Thank you for this opportunity to write my favorite sport boys as my favorite pilots.

No one believed Hinata would ever learn to fly, much less become a snubfighter pilot. A chadra-fan was already a rarity in any instance of the New Republic military, but especially  _ this _ chadra-fan. Hinata was small even for his small species. That coupled with being clumsy and having a single-minded focus that made him seem stupid, most people didn’t have any faith he’d achieve his dreams. He scraped by on his tests, sometimes pleading for make-ups. It worked, partially because he was too charming (or too annoying, depending on what instructor you asked) to keep him behind or kick him out. He also racked more time in the simulators than any cadet ever had in the past, learning the scenarios inside and out. 

Eventually they decided that was good enough, patted him on the back and gave him a real uniform and a real title, even if it was just “Flight Officer.” But still, he was Flight Officer Hinata Shouyou. It meant everything to him. He made it. Now he had his chance to prove he deserved to be out in space.

That is, if he could get through whatever it was the leader of the infamous Crow Squadron had in store for potential team members.

There were rumors about Crow Squadron. That the flight officers had to survive on protein blocks instead of real food like everyone else. That if you couldn’t make ace within your first five missions you had to do everyone’s laundry for a year. ...That the current pilots would eat the newbies who washed out. Hinata knew he was small, but he didn’t think he was small enough for anyone to eat. Except maybe a wookiee.

Oh no, there’s a wookiee in Crow Squadron, isn’t there?

Hinata didn’t have time to worry about it though, as alarms blared to signal the approach of their new leader.

Four freshly minted pilots waited at attention in almost matching uniforms. Hinata tried to sneak as many looks as he could toward the others. Standing next to him was a menacing looking barabel. All midnight colored scales and finely tuned muscles, and the only one out of the newcomers who had already been promoted to Lieutenant. On the other side of the barabel was a rather bored looking twi’lek, tall with a pale yellow complexion. Rounding out the group was a human, not quite as tall as the twi’lek, and seemed more friendly. Hinata gathered they knew each other from the way the human looked over whenever the twi’lek’s lekku twitched. Either that, or he’d never seen a twi’lek before, but Hinata didn’t think that was possible, especially not here in the core worlds.

That was all of the observations Hinata could make before the heavy footsteps of Commander Sawamura strode over, stopping in the middle and crossing his arms over his chest while surveying them. He was a teal hued nautolan, a little short for his species, but with broad shoulders, thick limbs, and fourteen strong looking headtails. He had a handsome and honest looking face, with enough creases around his eyes and mouth to belay his experience. He was exactly the type you’d put on a recruitment poster for the New Republic. 

What Sawamura lacked in height he made up with his intimidating aura and impressive reputation. He’d seen more combat than most and had refused every opportunity for a promotion that would take him out of his x-wing. He stayed out in front of the front lines and continued accepting some of the most difficult missions the New Republic had to offer. Missions like training eager fresh pilots.

It wasn’t an easy journey to commander for Sawamura. Although he was well respected and admired since the academy, Sawamura had one major thing going against his dreams of being a pilot. 

The helmet. 

X-wing helmets were loose enough twi’leks and other aliens who had human-ish shaped heads could cram in well enough, but it was impossible to fit fourteen headtails, even in the extra large ones. At the time he joined, a peak of growth and chaos within the government, there just weren’t resources or time to get something custom made. He was too new and too unknown for special accommodations. 

It was only because some general obsessed with the Clone Wars - with a special a soft spot for the nautolan Jedi Kit Fisto - believed the rumors that Sawamura was related to that blood line and put up his own money to get a handful of helmets specifically for him. Sawamura felt guilty because he wasn’t related to Kit Fisto at all, his clan was from an entirely different ocean on their homeworld. But after the first time his helmet locked into place, Sawamura no longer corrected anyone. 

By Sawamura’s side - almost always by his side - was second in command, Captain Sugawara. Hinata hadn’t noticed him right away, which, seeing the man now, seemed impossible. Sugawara arrived from the Hapes Cluster with a distant relative, much to the astonishment of a then-Lieutenant Sawamura who was the one who stopped the young man when he was wandering unchaperoned around Starfighter Command. They’d taken to each other immediately, especially after Sawamura heard Sugawara’s reasoning for leaving the Hapes Cluster behind. 

Sugawara had the reputation of being a charmer, a bit of proof that Hapans’ attractiveness lived up to the rumors. But that amount of beauty meant people walked away wanting to please him or destroy him, sometimes both. Thankfully, Hapans were also rumored to be as formidable as they were gorgeous, so few people ever tried either option.

His arrival and acceptance into Crow Squadron caused quite a stir, although now most of the whispers about him had died down. Outsiders accused Sugawara of using bribes and gifts to secure a place in the infamous Crow Squadron. Sugawara wasn’t the best pilot - he never hid that fact - but he made up for it with strategy, whether it was weeks before a mission or in the thick of a dogfight. Everyone in the squadron knew if you asked Sugawara what to do next, he’d be able to tell you. 

The hanger doors opened and in came the remaining members of the current roster of Crow Squadron. Even from far away, it was an impressive group. Crow Squadron boasted the most non-human pilots than any other squadron in the New Republic. More narrow minded humans felt like it was forced, that any squadron, especially one as notable as Crow Squadron, should just pick the best pilots possible. In response, Commander Sawamura would smile and say he did (everyone knew he wasn’t really smiling). 

It was the truth, though. The more differences the pilots had, the wider their knowledge, skills, and expertise as a whole became. They had grown up in different environments, fought different enemies, needed to learn different ways to survive. They shared all of this with each other, learned from one another. They were adaptable and never too proud to rework an idea or borrow someone else’s. 

Sometimes the makeup of the pilots meant a few cumbersome and expensive modifications, like rearranging the insides of Crow Three’s cockpit to more comfortably fit his large body. But it was worth it in order to fly together. 

Surprisingly, the most attention grabbing pilot was not the wookiee, but Crow Four and Five, the New Republic’s only ewok and lasat pilots (there were very few ewok and lasat in general, but even more so in any of the branches of the military). Mischievous smirks grew on their faces as they saw the recruits.

“New blood,” announced Crow Four, whose name was Noya. 

“They’re so nervous you can feel it in the air,” Crow Five, Tanaka, bared his teeth for emphasis, “it makes me excited!”

“Cut it out, both of you,” said Crow Six with a whap on the backs of their heads. 

Despite being an unremarkable looking human, Ennoshita, Crow Six, had the remarkable ability to keep them under control. He was one of the four humans on Crow Squadron - five now, counting the new person who would be Crow Twelve. Crows Seven and Eight, Kinoshita and Narita respectively, were also human pilots that didn’t make much of an impression, but understood how the other members of the squadron worked and provided the best support possible. 

Starting with Crow Eight and ending with himself, Sawamura made quick work of introducing Crow Squadron to the pilots. From where they were standing, he pointed out important spots in the hanger, including designated spots for the x-wings.

“When do we get to fly?!” Hinata blurted out. He knew he was speaking out of turn, but he was too excited to hold it in.

Captain Sugawara smiled as he answered for the commander, amused rather than annoyed at the outburst. “Sims first. It’s not enough to just look at your records, we need to see how you’ll fly in some of our specially programmed scenarios.”

Hinata’s eyes lit up at the possibilities. “I’m ready! I’ll blast through those sims and I’ll be in a real cockpit in no time!” 

Kageyama scoffed. “Are you an idiot? You’ll be allowed to get in a real x-wing when they know you won’t destroy it. Surely they know your reputation from the academy. The cost of the ship is worth more than your life.” 

Maybe it wasn’t meant to be as disparaging as it sounded, but it still sounded incredibly insulting. Hinata’s face burned. It’s true he held the simulator record for most crashes, but the could still fly laps with no problem. 

“Lieutenant Kageyama,” Sawamura barked.

Everyone except Sugawara snapped to attention at the tone of their commander’s voice. Well, the twi’lek only stood slightly straighter, still with the same bored look on his face. His lekku twitched in what was probably a smug manner.

“The cost of sending someone through the academy  _ is _ less than a brand new x-wing from the shipyards,” Sawamura agreed, “But a ship will never be more valuable than anyone you see here, than anyone out there we’ve sworn to protect.”

Everyone knew the commander was one hell of a pilot, but he was most admired for another reason: his squadrons had the fewest casualties. People died, of course, but there was never a price too high to pay to try to bring his pilots home. Sometimes limbs would have to be regrown or someone would never fly again, but they were alive. They were alive because Sawamura saw them as individuals, each an important part of not only his team, but to the New Republic and the galaxy itself. 

In turn, his squadrons were fiercely loyal and had an unshakable faith in his leadership. Anyone who flew with him for a few months had been won over by his compassion, commitment, and understanding. Even when people left Crow Squadron, he was always where they looked for strength or advice.

“I understand that,” Kageyama began, even though no one else in the room would even consider continuing the conversation, “but we fly against the enemy to take them out, to ensure they never hurt people again. ”

The hanger had gone completely silent. It’s not that everyone thought Kageyama was necessarily  _ wrong _ , but his boldness to argue with their Commander on his first day was shocking. Even the rowdiest members of the squadron kept their behavior in line until they proved themselves capable and competent. 

Sawamura shook his head sternly before replying, “If you think the most important thing you can do in your x-wing is to rack up kills, if you think your squadron mates are just tools for you to use, then you need to reconsider  _ why  _ you’re here.”

Kageyama was confused, but kept his mouth shut this time. He knew it wasn’t about being an ace (although he wanted that very much), but wasn’t winning the priority? And didn’t winning mean getting rid of the enemy no matter the cost? He knew his life and all of those around him were forfeit as soon as they joined the New Republic Navy. War was a game of wits and strategy and sometimes the best move resulted in the loss of weaker pieces. Surely Commander Sawamura knew that. 

Commander Sawamura’s stern face softened minutely seeing the signs of confusion in Kagayama. An idea struck him, and the energy he was now exuding caused Sugawara to shiver and brace himself. Whatever the Commander’s idea was, he was sure it was going to be entertaining. He loved when Sawamura got fired up.

“Listen up! Being assigned to Crow Squadron doesn’t mean you are a Crow. We have two operational x-wings waiting for new pilots. Whomever pilots them will need to be able to work together in wing pairs as well as flights. This is your chance to prove to me you can.

“Flight Officer Hinata and Lieutenant Kageyama will pair off with two current Crow Squadron pilots. Flight Officer Tsukishima and Flight Office Yamaguchi will do the same. In a week’s time we’ll have you run the Pig Trough.”

There were a few quiet sounds of frustration from the Crow Squadron members still standing aside. Hinata’s eyes darted to them, hoping for any hints about what this Pig Trough was. An obstacle course, probably, but one that even made experienced pilots cringe? Hinata was confident in his skills, but maybe not that confident.

Not yet, anyway.

“Tanaka!” The lasat snapped his arm up in salute when his name was called by his commander. “You were most excited for  _ new blood _ , so you will be paired with Hinata and Kageyama.”

Tanaka’s initial groan of frustration turned into a roar of challenge. “Bring it on! I’ll show you newbies how a real Crow flies!”

“Sugawara, please supervise them as their fourth,” Sawamura added.

Sugawara smiled at him and then the new pilots, “I was planning on it.”

Sawamura didn’t know if he liked the sound of that. He cleared his throat and decided to worry about it later.

“Azumane and I will make up the rest of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s flight.”

Hinata frowned. It wasn’t fair the others got to fly with Crow One, but he was a little relieved to not be paired with the wookiee until he knew for certain they wouldn’t eat the losers of the competition.

The hanger was chaos now. The other Crows were assessing the teams, talking strategy, and making bets. Commander Sawamura was already with Crow Three and talking with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Hinata looked at the barabel, and decided he looked even grumpier than before. He didn’t feel great about working with him as his partner, but if this is what it meant to be a Crow, he was going to do it.

As scared as Hinata was, he was more excited. He’ll do anything to fly.

**Author's Note:**

> Possibility of this story continuing? Let me know if you want that!


End file.
